The New Addition! Kagome and Her Pack!
by NightcoreLover360
Summary: Elsword and the gang begin to head to Feita, where they begin to start a new mission to save the world from complete destruction. As they were in the middle of the travel, they had a break. Ara, who had been crushing on Chung for some time now, confesses. Full Summary Inside as always. Oh and the sentence with "full desrciption.." You have to wait for it. Maybe 5 days at the most.
1. The Girl from the Sky

Full Summary: Elsword and the gang begin to head to Feita, where they begin to start a new mission to save the world from complete destruction. As they were in the middle of the travel, they had a break. Ara, who had been crushing on Chung for some time now, confesses. Chung, being stunned, decided to think about it. Aisha and Eve decided to stay back for an extra day for extra information on the Nasods for future use. After they had gathered all the information needed, they used the route used to get to Feita. However, before they could get there, a girl dressed in a black cat suit with lavender armor dropped on them. (A/N: The full description is on my profile.) Along came a black cat with a blue diamond and striping. They were covered in blood. Who are they?

 _ **Ara-Yama Raja-Age 14**_

 _ **Chung-Tactical Trooper-Age 16**_

 _ **Elsword-Infinity Sword-Age 16**_

 _ **Aisha-Elemental Master-Age 18**_

 _ **Raven-Blade Master-Age 27**_

 _ **Eve- Code: Empress- Age 25**_

 _ **Kagome-Shikon Miko- Age 16**_

 _ **I did some research and twisted the age numbers to my liking… this is FANfiction after all.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Elsword" nor do I own "Inuyasha." This is a general disclaimer.**

Chapter 1- The Fallen Girl

Eve and Aisha took the route to Feita in a comfortable silence. They stayed back because something told them to. A nagging voice at the back of their heads. They had to make up an excuse though. A drop of blood fell onto Eve's cheek. Accompanied by that drop of blood was many more, a woman, a black cat, and the woman's many weapons.

With a snap of her fingers, Eve commanded her drones to catch the girl and her weapons and cat. They landed safely. Aisha sighed. She thought that the girl would be a goner.

"Aisha, would you be a dear and find a campsite? We would need to heal the girl and her cat." Eve commanded. Aisha nodded, when Eve stated that, the nagging stopped. It seems that the girl that fell was their job now.

 **A few hours later…**

The girl moaned and groaned as she struggled to get up. The last and final battle with Naraku had caused her great pain and exhaustion. Her eyes snapped opened as she remembered about Tsuki no Megami, her neko companion; much like Kirara was to Midoriko and Sango.

"Halt."

That one word froze Kagome and thoughts of an intruder came to mind. Kagome turned around to face the intruder. To her surprise, it was two instead of one.

"Who are you?"

"Who are _**you**_?" the girl encountered. She wasn't about to get kidnapped and interrogated…again. (A/N: Think back to baby Hakudoshi.) Aisha fumed; _how dare she?!_

"How dare you?! We healed you and your companion and this is what we get?!" Aisha shouted out of stress. She was getting tired of the nagging and the girl acting all stubborn was helping at all.

"…The name's Kagome. The neko is Tsuki no Megami; Megami for short." Kagome answered. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"My name is Eve; Queen of Nasods." Eve stated proudly. Luckily, the Shikon no Tama gave her knowledge on the next world before she was sent to a world she did not know about.

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Kagome greeted. She tried to bow as much as she could in her state.

"My name is Aisha." Aisha stated after she calmed down. There something familiar about Kagome.

"Nice to meet you as well." She tried to bow as she did to Eve.

"Now tell us, how did you drop from the sky?" Eve prompted. Kagome's eyes dulled. Her sapphire eyes were filled tears. Kagome started to pet the now awake neko that was currently purring at her to calm down.

"I will show you instead." Kagome whispered. With that said, Kagome started to shine brightly and Eve and Aisha were shown Kagome's memories; feelings, friends, sacrifices, betrayals, happiness, and so on were shown in the memories.

As soon as the slideshow was over, Aisha hugged Kagome, making sure Megami was out of the way first, and whispered words of comfort to her. Eve followed Aisha's example soon. When Eve joined, Kagome finally started sobbing. Their words of comfort were like Sango's.

It took a few minutes for Kagome to get herself together and pack up to leave. Her armor and wounds have all healed due to her abilities and her armor is made out of miko ki. Megami transformed in a flurry of ice and water and in place of the neko was a larger and fiercer version. Kagome and Aisha hopped on with Eve floating behind them on her drones.

A few hours later, they entered the town of eternal darkness due to the demons' invasion. Megami transformed to her smaller form and is currently on Kagome's left shoulder. Aisha halted them.

"Now, Kagome, you are going to be introduced to a few people that are similar to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and that Kikyo." This was a warning as to not freak out. There was that type of tone as Aisha was stating this. Kagome nodded and put on her best impression of a stone face. Eve looked at her with worry shining in her eyes. Kagome gave Eve a reassuring smile.

With that, the trio opened the flap of a tent that held the rest of the Elgang. Everyone stopped to look at the trio that barged in. Then, to break the silence, Elsword whistled at the new girl. Kagome turned redder than Elsword's hair and Aisha glared at Elsword. Even Chung couldn't help but just stare at the girl secretly. However, he was caught by the girl and he turned away, blushing. Ara noticed this and glared at the new girl.

Kagome felt the presence of a glare and turned to the source. To her surprise, a familiar presence was with the girl that was glaring at her out of jealousy. She had to double-check though. The signature aura of that familiar youkai was silver, with a tint of SUPER light blue to it. It also had specks of light pink here and there. It was then confirmed.

"Eun… You nine-tailed silver fox… is it really you?"


	2. The Darkness Within

**Oh and I forgot to tell you guys some warnings I had to in chapter 1.**

 **Firstly, no offense to Ara fans but she is the best one suited to be jealous and evil. Don't worry, she won't be evil forever.**

 **Secondly, some characters from Elsword will not join such as the following; Rena, Lu & Ciel, and Add. They just don't seem to fit in my story plot. Sorry to the fans of Rena, Lu & Ciel, and Add. They might join the story later on.**

 **Lastly, please enjoy and review. Please be nice too. I don't have this planned out at all so I have been trying my best to make the chapters longer.**

Chapter 2-Their Past

"Eun…You nine-tailed silver fox…is it really you?"

At this question, everyone paused. They all exchanged glances. Ara, of course, wanting the Elgang to hate her decided to start an act.

"Could it be that you are a demon? How in the world do you know Eun?" Ara mocked. She knew how much Chung hated demons and it took a long time to get his trust.

"…I am a demon, somewhat. To be precise I am a demon and a miko. I know Eun because a stupid jewel with powers that rivals the gods sent me to another dimension." Kagome answered. Of course, this is only a fraction she revealed.

 **Let me out Ara! I want to see Lady Kagome again!**

 _No! She seems too dangerous and she is taking away my love!_

Kagome sighed. She would take the Elgang with her to Eun. After all, she was positive that they never met Eun's true form.

She glowed with her powers as she transported everyone, including Ara to the world where Eun resides in.

Everyone shut their eyes tightly. As the light dimmed, they saw a world in which Eun resides in. There were green plains, trees, a beautiful sky, animals, and lastly Eun. Eun was a fox, a silver fox. She was in her fox form. Kagome realized that. She slowly crept upon Eun.

The Elgang looked at her curiously. When Eun got scared, there was a moment of silence then laughter. Eun looked like a deer caught in headlights until she saw the person that scared her. Her eyes lit up.

"Lady Kagome!" Eun shouted and returned to her human form and tackled Kagome. They fell to the floor laughing. Ara fumed behind the Elgang.

 _First she steals Chung, and then she steals Eun?! Unbelievable!_ Ara thought. Unknown to her Aisha and Eve caught Ara's face expression and thoughts because they were granted telekinesis from Kagome, seeing as to Kagome capturing the ability as well. They were Kagome's best friends now and comrades. They would stick with Kagome… even if it meant quitting the Elgang.

At that thought, they grew sad. Eun and Kagome seized their habits and went to the Elgang. Eun had nine tails and silver hair that swept down to the ankles with side-swept bangs. Her outfit was a Chinese kimono that had silver butterflies. Her kimono was blank. It was also suited for battle. Eun had golden eyes and a face of a fierce warrior.

"Nice to finally meet you in person; I am Eun as you all know… well except for Chung." Eun introduced herself to Chung. Her vessel tried to keep this a secret to keep his affections and in the many excuses, Eun was flabbergasted and hurt. Ara has changed… a lot. Ara used to be sweet, nice, and determined to help her family rest in peace. Now, as Yama Raja, Ara wanted to gain Chung's affections and get stronger. She was going to get herself possessed by some demon… her demon to be precise. Megami growled lowly, she knew exactly what Eun was thinking and agreed whole-heartedly.

While Eun was fussing over her vessel, Kagome took the time to look at her friend's… home. It was nice. It was really peaceful and a dream to be in. Kagome felt something at the back of head. Someone was trying to wake them up!

"Guys! We have to go! Someone's trying to wake us up!" At these words, everyone stopped and began to prepare for the return. It was quite painful leaving they suspect as it was painful entering.

Allergo was shaking the Elgang awake. The girl was left alone. She was a stranger to him. The Elgang all groaned except for the girl. Megami snapped her eyes open and ran to Kagome. Megami mewed and nudged Kagome in the stomach. The mew from Megami woke Chung up first and Chung looked around and found Kagome. Megami growled lowly and then nipped at Chung's hand that was reaching for her mistress.

Chung winced but did not stop him from trying to get to Kagome. Megami saw growing affections for her mistress and decided to trust him…for now. Megami let him go and Chung tried to be as gentle as his armor would allow him to Kagome.

Ara and the rest of the Elgang woke up and watched all of this happen and caught the message under the gentleness. Ara grew jealous and her dark aura increased and caused damage to Kagome (who was now awake) when Chung turned to look away to explain the situation with an excuse. Megami growled loudly at Ara and transformed, not listening to the mistress's orders of staying innocent because she was in danger.

Everyone gasped and pointed their weapons at it, everyone but Eve, Aisha, and Kagome.

"Wait!" Kagome gasped out in pain. Everyone paused in their attacks. Ara glared at Megami and Kagome.

"She is a loyal demon. I got it as a gift from my best friend. She is a nekomata." Kagome explained. Allergo gasped.

"According to my studies, they died out a few years ago. They are also the most loyal, as she said. The most common elements for these cats are fire and spiritual. To have one of ice and water is amazing! They are said to be the hardest to tame and capture!" Allergo exclaimed. He was glad he didn't stutter. Megami was proud of the facts and it was all true. Ara glared at Kagome even harder.

' _How did she get a nekomata?! Think she is so special, stupid bitch-ass-hoe.'_ Ara thought. Eun was horrified and decided to go back to Kagome and take back her powers. Ara cried out in pain all of a sudden.

 **Ara Haan! I, Eun of the royal family, break this contract with you and choose another as my new mistress.**

Eun's hairpin floated away from her hair and flew to Kagome's hair. Kagome's appearance changed and Ara lost it. Ara attacked Kagome with her spear and Kagome blocked it with her Excalibur. (A/N: I never did say she put her weapon down from her back.)

Ara pushed harder with dark powers going into her spear. Kagome encountered with a battle cry.

"Frozen Dew Drops!"

Her attack was exactly how it sounded like with tiny droplets that glowed and were frozen. There were at least a thousand of them. It felt like hail.

Ara somehow dodged them all and thrusted her spear to the ground.

"Falling Dragons!"

A bunch of shadows surrounded Kagome and pulled her down to the ground, suffocating her.

"Mother Nature's Fury!"

The ground underneath Ara cracked and Ara fell threw only to jump back up at the last second. The Elgang snapped out of their shock and went to restrain them. Aisha and Eve went to Kagome while the others went to Ara. When Ara saw Chung go to her, she calmed down and tried to pretend like she was hurt. Eve was happy when Kagome was already calm but grew angry when she saw that Kagome's wounds reopened from earlier when they met. Ara grew angry again when Chung went to Kagome to inspect her.

"Thank you but I think you should worry about Ara." Kagome stated quietly. Chung blushed slightly when those sapphire eyes were locked with his blue-paw eyes. Kagome also blushed slightly. Chung was just so cute!

"But I just did and she was fine. I just wondered why she attacked you." Chung stated the last part to himself slightly. Ara was crying when she realized what happened. Her jealously and hatred towards Kagome caused Eun, who had been like a mother to her to go away.

"Alright you two lovebirds stop it and let's go. We need to go to the Shrine of Dedication." Raven shouted. This made Kagome and Chung blush even more. Aisha and Elsword burst into laughter at this and Raven and Eve smiled a little. Ara smiled too, she now realized that Chung would never like her and just accepted that fact. She will meet the one she love… someday.

 **So that's about it~**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review for commentary or advice to fix my writing. Or you could give me ideas and I will add them…somehow.**


End file.
